Calexico
, #22]] Calexico is a Tucson, Arizona-based Americana / Alternative country band. The band's two main members, Joey Burns and John Convertino, first played together in Los Angeles as part of the group Giant Sand. They have recorded a number of albums on Quarterstick Records, while their 2005 EP In the Reins recorded with Iron & Wine has reached the Billboard 200 album charts. Their musical style is influenced by traditional Latin sounds of mariachi / conjunto / cumbia / Tejano music and also the Southwestern United States country music as well as '50s-'60s jazz and '90s-'00s post-rock, and they have been described by some as "desert noir" or indie rock. The band is named for the border town of Calexico, California... (read more at Wikipedia) Links to Peel And these days Lyn the office junior preparing considerable statements actually about our session bands and they have been most useful. So here is tonight's. Calexico is John Convertino and Joey Burns, who live in Arizona, where they concoct ambient ramblings, scenic vista vignettes and a fantastic sonic stew. (I don't know whether that is Lyn's own opinion, but that is what she has said. Anyway... ) They met back in 1990 and have been building up a large arsenal of old instruments and whatnots ever since. The list includes a marimba, cello, upright base, glockenspiel, Casio accordion and a mangled answer machine. Calexico was born when the duo became flatmates in 1993, where within the 100-year-old adobe walls they could play as loudly as they wanted any time of day without disturbing their neighbours. At first they started recording on the mangled answer machine but after a while decided they wanted to make songs longer than 30 seconds (I'm not sure that was a wise decision really, I mean, you know, but there you go. Ambition doth of us all. That's me by the way, not Lynn.) invested in a home recording studio after people complained that some of the Calexico tapes they'd bought were blank. Once the technology was sorted, the duo went on to produce some truly unique recordings such as their album The Black Light. (John Peel 15 June 1999) In a tribute to Peel by Joey Burns that appeared in the Guardian after the DJ's death, the musician recalled playing at Peel Acres and said in his kitchen he had a BBC postcard from Peel, although he had now taken this down and was planning to make a shrine. http://www.guardian.co.uk/music/2004/oct/27/johnpeel.popandrock. In 2012, when details of Peel's record collection first appeared at TheSpace website, the picture of Peel's home studio showed a Calexico calendar hanging in the corner of the room.http://thespace.org/items/s000004u The band's three albums during Peel's lifetime were all present in the first 100 LPs by C artists in the DJ's collection. Festive Fifty Entries *2000 Festive Fifty: Ballad Of Cable Hogue #22 Sessions *Four sessions. No known commercial release. 1. Recorded: 1997-10-19. First broadcast: 19 November 1997. Repeated: 11 February 1998 *Paper Route (Rout) / Wash / Sanchez / Spokes / Drape 2. Recorded: 1999-04-27. First broadcast: 15 June 1999. Repeated: 02 December 1999 *Glowing Heart Of The World / Stray / Frontera/Trigger / Jesus & Tequilla 3. Live at Peel Acres 30 March 2000. Repeated: 13 April 2000 (one track only; original broadcast interrupted by emergency tape)Ken Garner, The Peel Sessions, p. 239 *Ballard Of Cable Hogue / Over Your Shoulder / Fade / The Crystal Frontier / Gillbert / Press Tour 2000 4. Recorded: 2003-03-31. First broadcast: 30 April 2003. Repeated: *Not Even Stevie Nicks / Quattro / Alone Again Or Live Recorded: 12 April 2001 (live from ULU, London, with Neko Case). Repeated: 14 June 2001 El Picador / The Ride (Part II) / Piker Sam / Ballad Of Cable Hogue / Stinging Velvet / Stray / Lost In Space / Minas De Cabre / Crystal Frontier Other Shows Played Compiled with help of Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive Search from Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive. Please add any missing information. ;1997 *02 September 1997: Sanchez (album - Spoke) Quarterstick QS51 *18 November 1997: Spokes (album - Spoke) Quarterstick QS51 *20 November 1997 (BFBS): 'Spokes (LP-Spoke)' (Quarterstick) ;1998 *April 1998 (FSK): The Ride (Part II) (CD - The Black Light) City Slang *14 April 1998: The Ride Pt II (CD: The Black Light) City Slang *22 July 1998: Minas De Cobre (For Better Metal) (LP - The Black Light) City Slang *19 August 1998: Sprawl (LP: The Black Light) City Slang ;1999 *December 1999 (FSK): Triple T Truckstop (CD - Descamino - Blacklight Sketches Remixes) Quarterstick *23 December 1999 (Radio Eins): unknown track (12" EP - Descamino Blacklight Sketches) Quarterstick *29 December 1999: 'Triple T Truckstop (12" EP-Descamino Blacklight Sketches)' (Quarterstick) ;2000 *27 January 2000: TTT Truckstop (LP: Descamino) *March 2000 (FSK): Service And Repair (CD - Hot Rail) City Slang *March 2000 (FSK): Hot Rail (CD - Hot Rail) City Slang *23 March 2000: 'Ballad Of Cable Hogue (LP-Hot Rail)' (City Slang) *28 March 2000: 'Ballad Of Cable Hogue (LP-Hot Rail)' (City Slang) *29 March 2000: 'Mid-Town (LP-Hot Rail)' (City Slang) *30 March 2000 (Radio Eins): Ballad Of Cable Hogue (LP - Hot Rail) City Slang *02 April 2000 (BFBS): 'Sonic Wind (LP-Hot Rail)' (City Slang) *06 April 2000: The Crystal Frontier (Maxi CD) (City Slang) *13 April 2000 (Radio Eins): Service And Repair *16 April 2000 (BFBS): Mid-Town (LP-Hot Rail) (City Slang) *14 December 2000 (Radio Eins): Gift X-Change *27 December 2000: 'Ballad Of Cable Hogue (CD-Hot Rail)' (City Slang) Festive Fifty #22 ;2001 *30 January 2001: Crystal Frontier (Widescreen) (promo CDR: Remixes) City Slang *22 February 2001 (Radio Eins): Crystal Frontier (Widescreen) (promo CDR: Remixes) City Slang *03 April 2001: Crystal Frontier (EP) City Slang *12 April 2001 (Radio Eins): Crystal Frontier (EP) City Slang *22 April 2001 (BBC World Service): Crystal Frontier (single) City Slang *09 May 2001: Hot Rail (LP - Hot Rail) City Slang ;2003 *21 January 2003: 'Black Heart (LP-Feast Of Wire)' (City Slang) *23 January 2003: 'Close Behind (LP-Feast Of Wire)' (City Slang) *30 January 2003 (Radio Eins): Close Behind (album - Feast Of Wire) City Slang *20 March 2003: 'Not Even Stevie Nicks (LP- Feast Of Wire)' (City Slang) *27 March 2003 (Radio Eins): Not Even Stevie Nicks (album - Feast Of Wire) City Slang *12 June 2003: 'Alone Again Or (CD Single)' (City Slang) *26 June 2003: 'Alone Again Or (CD Single)' (City Slang) ;Other *Pop Depresija (Pop Depression): Alone Again Or (Peel Session) See Also *Record Collection: C External Links *Wikipedia *Official site ;Footnotes Category:Artists